Frustration
by graytribute
Summary: Snide remarks and frustrations abound as Kavanagh strikes again. Just a little fic placed sometime before Critical Mass. Not my best, just some action to pass the time.


Elizabeth felt her frustration mounting as she found herself refereeing yet another shouting match between Dr. Kavanagh and Dr. McKay. Beside McKay, Dr. Zelenka looked equally frustrated, blue eyes blazing and wild hair jutting out like an over-excited porcupine. Radek's gaze was pinned to Kavanagh, his frustration pent between his tightly crossed arms and an occasional sharp shake of his head.

With an effort Elizabeth focused in order to find out what this particular argument was about. Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in attempt to put a stop to the pounding headache she felt building, Elizabeth narrowed her concentration to Dr. McKay. At the moment Rodney's voice was raising in both pitch and volume as he lost the infinitesimal amount of patience he had been not-so-gifted with. Hands swiped viciously through the air as if they were some bizarre recreation from Hitchcock's _The Birds_ and pale skin heating into a bright red. His entire body was nearly vibrating with irritation. Elizabeth was alarmingly reminded of a volcano in its final stages before blowing.

"I've already said no Kavanagh…N.O., as in nix, nada, no way. For a supposedly intelligent man you seem to have problem understanding the smallest of words. Perhaps we need to get one of the Athosian children from the mainland in here to explain in simpler words…oh wait, there aren't any!"

Before Kavanagh could snarl a response Dr. Weir quickly raised her hands between the two, effectively silencing both scientists. Allowing herself a quiet sigh of irritation, Elizabeth turned to eye Dr. McKay warily, afraid he might spew out more venom before she could get a word in edgewise. Using a combination of diplomacy and command she spoke with barely contained impatience as she slowly lowered her hands, afraid the movement would release the scientists from their sudden silence.

"Enough. Rodney, why exactly is this experiment Dr. Kavanagh wants to run, a bad idea?"

Taking an exaggerated breath, McKay turned to her with a look of annoyance marching across his broad, expressive face. "The ratios he's suggestion would lead to an eventual overload of the generator. The effects would be explosive, to say the least. Good if wanted to, I don't know…take out a chunk of the lab, but not if you're actually trying to accomplish any increase in useful power production."

Across from him Kavanagh was already bulldozing over McKay's last words. "I've run the diagnostics, the theory is sound. The results will…" This time Dr. Weir found herself interrupting Kavanagh before McKay had a chance.

"_Dr._ Kavanagh why are we even having this meeting?" Elizabeth felt a moment of pleasure as Kavanagh stopped mid sentence, mouth open in confusion. Beside her Rodney merely folded his arms expectedly, one eyebrow raised on his high brow and thin lips pressed firmly together.

Turning to McKay, Elizabeth raised her own eyebrow in a query, feeling almost amused by the mirror eyebrow action. Internally she contemplated the eternal question of the chicken and the egg, had her facial expression begun to rub off on McKay or vice versa?   
She shuttered to think what else was rubbing off on her if it was the latter.

"You've already terminated this experiment correct?"

Dr. McKay gave her a look that clearly managed to convey both his answer and his contempt at having to answer said question. Turning to Kavanagh she allowed her irritation to peak through as she spoke in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Dr. McKay is the department head for the scientists. It is his decision as to whether an experiment should be conducted and how, as I'm sure he's informed you many times." Raising a hand Elizabeth forestalled Kavanagh's predictable response.

"Please doctor, don't come to me with a request to override Rodney's judgement again. He holds the title for a reason. You're dismissed."

Kavanagh's face turned from red to white to red again as he glared between the two scientists and their leader. He finally settled on his normal pinched expression of extreme distaste before starting for the door.

"Fine, I'll go dismantle the generator now."

McKay's reaction was instantaneous, high pitched and closely resembling the squeak of a startled mouse, causing both Zelenka and Elizabeth to start. "What do you mean dismantle? You've already started!"

Kavanagh's expression of distaste quickly transformed into smug as he turned back to respond. "I am close to completing the experiment, just a few more hours…"

Kavanagh was startled into silence as Rodney's almost screamed at the tall man, his face furious. Even being a good two inches shorter, McKay still managed to tower over the suddenly cringing scientist before him. Elizabeth found herself mimicking Zelenka's hasty step back, finally seeing the volcano that was McKay erupt violently.

"I thought you were an idiot before, but I take that back, it's not being fair to idiots! You're little experiment can get us all killed. How big is the generator? Where did you hide it?"

Strong, deft fingers clenched tightly into fists as McKay held them stiffly to his sides, obviously in an attempt to prevent himself from fiercely shaking the egotistical scientist. Elizabeth felt her stomach grow cold as she looked at McKay's face. She had seen that look on McKay's face before, and it never boded well. Elizabeth placed an insistent hand on Rodney's tense shoulder as she glanced to see a worried Zelenka shaking his head incredulously at Kavanagh.

"Dr. McKay, what are we talking about here? What exactly could happen?"

McKay didn't shift his furious gaze as he spit out his response. "It all depends on the amount of naquidah in the generator and how far it's progressed. Could be a small pop or a very, very, big boom. It could even take out a large part of Atlantis."

Elizabeth felt her expression grow cold as she stepped toward Kavanagh, her voice softening dangerously with anger as her chin tilted sharply. "You put everyone in possible danger for the sake of your ego?"

Not allowing time for an answer Dr. Weir turned to McKay, her expression becoming concerned. "Do we need to evacuate?"

McKay tossed one more glare at Kavanagh before taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "No. If the experiment is still several hours from completion we should be able to power it down fairly easily. Assuming Dr. Kavanagh can follow an order to take me to it."

Slowly Elizabeth turned to Kavanagh and stalked toward him, her expression grim. "You will take Dr. McKay to this experiment of yours immediately, unless of course you need some persuasion by Colonel Sheppard or perhaps Ronon would be better?'

Kavanagh paled slightly, but his narrow face still displayed arrogance as he replied in a snide voice. "Your threats are I assure you, unnecessary and quite uncalled for." With a cold look to Rodney he started to move out the door. "This way, _Dr._ McKay."

Elizabeth stopped McKay just short of the door to her office before he could follow.

"Are you going to need some help?"

With a shake of his head Rodney responded vaguely, his thoughts already on how to best dismantle the generator. "No, I'll let you know more after I've seen it."

Hesitating just outside the door McKay turned to the silent Zelenka, fingers snapping in rapid succession. "Coming Radek?"

With a start Zelenka moved toward the door, accent thick as he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" McKay snapped.

Zelenka looked calmly into Rodney's ire as he responded smoothly. "I said, of course Dr. McKay, it sounds like fun."

McKay couldn't seem to contain his sarcastic response as they started out the door.

"Yeah, a real blast."

Behind them Elizabeth's voice softly called out catching their attention. "Be careful gentlemen. Need I remind you that we don't have any replacements for our two top scientists?"

The two scientists stopped to exchange a look before McKay threw a sarcastic smile over his shoulder while walking away.

"Yeah, yeah. We know we're invaluable. Well, _I_ am at least. Radek on the other hand…"

Elizabeth could just hear Zelenka's response as their voices faded down the corridor.

"Yes, continue to blather inanely, when rest of Atlantis knows who truly keeps city afloat. We could replace Kavanagh though, maybe with hamster. Or perhaps even gerbil. Much more productive, at least they can negotiate simple wheel."

Zelenka followed McKay and Kavanagh down to a lower, currently unused section of Atlantis, watching the two men bicker angrily at each other. Radek was used to Rodney's blistering tongue. He triggered an often intense reaction from just about everyone on the base. Usually Zelenka felt a certain degree of sympathy for the current object of McKay caustic lashing, but not Kavanagh.

Everyday he worked with Rodney, even when he tried his patience to its limits, he was grateful to have McKay as his department head. No one, but perhaps Kavanagh, could deny McKay's brilliance, but it was his lightening quick creativity that always impressed Zelenka. Atlantis was packed with scientific intelligence, but none of them could think as fast on their feet. Having Rodney as their head had pushed them all onto a higher level. The fact that Kavanagh could not and would not acknowledge this fact made Radek completely unsympathetic to McKay's quicksilver assault.

Elizabeth found herself pacing quickly through the control room as time ticked by. Zelenka had radioed in just moments ago to confirm they had reached the site of Kavanagh's current experiment. Elizabeth had to resist a smile as she caught Rodney's searing commentary in the background, flaying Kavanagh alive at the same time as he examined the scientist's work.

However, Radek's reaction was quickly cut off as the commentary took a sharp turn from biting and into an unfortunately familiar tone of barely contained panic. Before the transmission cut off abruptly Elizabeth was able to hear the rapid-fire conversation of Zelenka and McKay as they turned their attention to yet another crisis.

Knowing the two scientists needed all their attention focused on the project at hand, Elizabeth forced herself into a silent countdown. As the deadline she had set internally inched closer she raised her hand, preparing to tap her radio to reopen the channel. The sudden 'thump' of a muffled explosion and the blaring of alarms foreshadowed an echoing thump of her heart as it slammed into her throat. Quickly she scrambled to reach one of the three suddenly quiet scientists, and felt her own panic growing as she was greeted by a heavy silence.

John Sheppard felt himself grinning long before he turned the corner to McKay's lab. The grin was broad, almost evil in nature, and it definitely forecasted trouble. At that thought the grin only grew wider. After stopping just outside the lab's door Sheppard, with great effort, managed to wipe the grin from his face before replacing it with a look of absolute innocence.

With a thought the door opened to the lab and the Colonel strolled into the room, a feeling of expectation quickly faded into disappointment. The lab was empty…empty! Sheppard had been planning his not-so-gentle ribbing for days now. Carefully waiting for the optimal time to bring up the information he'd so painstakingly wormed out of Sgt. Black. John had been doing his research on Colonel Samantha Carter since Atlantis had reestablished the connection with the SGC.

There was little in the way of entertainment in Atlantis, so those members that were left from the original expedition had become accustomed to entertaining themselves. More family really than friends, they had quickly fallen to teasing or pranks. A lot of information was uncovered within a year's time, but McKay had been particularly tight fisted with his past. The man could babble, oh could he babble, but it was all mindless dribble, very few actually juicy bits were revealed. But everyone knew about McKay's interest in Samantha Carter, and Sheppard had mercilessly followed that lead. Today was the day John had planned on using his information to provide a little entertainment.

With a frustrated sigh the Colonel turned to go find the missing scientist, when suddenly the city's alarms began reverberating throughout the city. The sound always reminded Sheppard of overly loud noise maker's.

"What this is Sheppard. What's the situation?"

Elizabeth's tight voice quickly responded, and John heard the concern in her voice.

"John, there was explosion on one of the lower levels. Rodney, Radek, and Kavanagh were down there dismantling a project Kavanagh had set up without permission. We're trying to reach them now, but so far we haven't gotten a response. We've already got a team headed down."

Sheppard felt his stomach sink as he began running to the nearest transporter at top speed. "Where?"

Elizabeth's response was immediate, already out before John had finished speaking. "Sublevel 4, east pier."

Radek crouched in front of the door, but before it could open he heard McKay cry out and he turned in time to see him dive away from the generator. Zelenka watched in horror as time appeared to slow. Rodney seemed to hover for a moment, above the floor in mid dive, until the force of the explosion caught up to him.

Suddenly, everything began to accelrate as McKay was sent flying across the room, as if a toy being thrown by a child in the midst of a tantrum. Radek saw McKay slam into the wall that Kavanagh was crouched next to, behind a heavy console. Before he could see where exactly Rodney landed the room was pitched into darkness.

Radek remained frozen against the door for a few seconds, before he realized he wasn't dead or unconscious, the lights had merely gone out. The room seemed incredibly silent, except for a dull buzzing in his left ear. He coughed as smoke filled his lungs, and slowly he shook his head, trying to clear the shock away.

Eventually the buzzing in his ear became louder and clearer until he recognized Dr. Weir's concerned voice through his radio. "Dr. McKay! Dr. Zelenka! Dr. Kavanagh! Can you hear me? Please respond! Rodney, what's happening? Talk to me!"

Putting a shaking hand to his ear he turned on his radio and responded, his voice choked with smoke. "Dr. Weir, Zelenka here. Dr. McKay was able to downgrade the explosion, but Kavanagh was lying about the time. We were unable to get clear of the blast."

Feeling the door against his back Zelenka realized it still hadn't opened. "I'm pretty sure we're trapped in here for the moment." He paused to cough before continuing. "The door is closed and we have no lights. My guess would be that we've lost power to this part of the station."

Zelenka could hear Dr. Weir muttering softly to someone before she responded. "That's exactly what's happened. Dr. Zelenka, do you need medical attention?"

Zelenka hesitated as he remembered the sight of Rodney slamming into the wall. "I'm okay I think, but I don't know about McKay or Kavanagh."

Before he could continue Kavanagh's voice sounded out from the smoke, "I'm fine, just get us out of here!"

Elizabeth voice responded in his ear as Zelenka rose unsteadily to his feet. "I heard that. How about Dr. McKay?"

Taking a penlight out of his lab coat pocket Radek turned it on and began slowly making his way across the rubble into the direction he had seen McKay hit the wall. "I don't know yet Dr. Weir. He was closest to the explosion, he had already told us to get out of the room. I saw a glimpse of him being thrown across the room before we lost the lights. I'm looking for h…"

Zelenka's voice trailed off as he caught a glimpse of a blue sleeve and a limp pale hand peeking out from underneath debris. His breath caught in his throat as he rushed over to the hand and began carefully pushing aside the often hot debris. In his ear Elizabeth's voice was anxious as she asked him to respond, but he was oblivious to her concern.

He called out McKay's name as he dug his friend from the rubble, his throat tightening at the lack of response. McKay was laying face down, completely limp and motionless. After he had cleared enough away, Radek slowly and gently rolled McKay onto his back.

His voice was choked when he was finally able to respond to Elizabeth's almost frantic voice. "Oh my God. I found Dr. McKay. It's…Dr. Weir, we need a medical team down here immediately!"

Radek's fingers shook violently as he peeled off his jacket, but he became hesitant as he peered down at Rodney, unsure of where to begin. Not wanting to look again, but knowing he must, Zelenka stared at the mess that was McKay's chest. The shrapnel from the explosion had torn though the once blue shirt and quickly turned blue to black and red, lots of red. With a grimace Radek began trying to stop the bleeding. Beside him Kavanagh stood silently, observing with no offer at helping.

Zelenka's was so focused on stopping the bleeding that he jumped slightly when he heard Sheppard's voice in his ear, tight with tension. "Zelenka, Beckett's on his way down with the a team and your science team is almost there. How's Rodney?"

Zelenka placed a gentle hand against Rodney's neck, feeling the weak pulse flutter under his fingers, before responding. "He…he is losing a great deal of blood and his pulse is very weak. He is still unconscious, which perhaps is good thing."

Radek heard Sheppard's sigh of frustration and the heavy rhythmic thud of running booted feet clearly in his ear before a pounding at the door caused him to spin from Rodney's still form in surprise. "Radek, any chance you can tell us how to get this door opened quickly?"

Zelenka turned back to Rodney, quickly pressing his jacket firmly against the bloody mess before looking up into Kavanagh's expression of distaste and giving him a hot glare. "Dr. Kavanagh will help you to open the door, now."

Kavanagh stared at Zelenka's furious expression before tilting his chin sharply up in unspoken contempt as he turned and stalked to the door.

Sheppard's voice was grim as it sounded in Radek's ear again. "Zelenka, we need to get in there sometime today. Are you really willing to trust Kavanagh? From what I hear he's the one that got you two into this mess."

Radek sighed as he laid a gentle hand against McKay's pale, clammy forehead. "Colonel, I trust him more to open the door than with Rodney's life. Right now he's doing excellent job of losing blood, lots and lots of blood. Does he have to excel at everything?"

Zelenka felt himself rambling, the stress of the situation taking its toll. He preferred the safety of the lab, not the action of being on an offworld team, like McKay. This was yet another reason Zelenka, unlike Kavanagh, had no difficulties with Rodney being in charge. He had seen the amount of times McKay returned from missions only to land in the infirmary.

Besides, juggling the constant sniping of a large group of scientists in addition to mission responsibilities and the almost constant emergency situations on Atlantis was a job for several people. Yet McKay pulled off the impossible almost each and every time. No, Zelenka did not envy Rodney's position, and he felt only contempt for anyone who believed that they could do better.

Unconsciously Radek continued his running commentary as he concentrated on attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Just once you could listen to infinite wisdom which is Radek Zelenka. Everything is now, now, now. Full steam ahead, bleed, bleed, bleed. Once again ignoring me. It is not necessary to die quickly. But do you listen to Radek? No. You are very selfish man Rodney McKay. It is always your way. Just once you could actually follow _my_ gifted instructions and stop bleeding! Stubborn, inflexible, obdurate…"

"Obdurate? Seriously Radek, obdurate? What are you, a thesaurus now? Admit it, you just don't want to have to deal with Kavanagh. And you call me selfish?" Though barely audible the soft voice broke through Radek's rambling.

Radek was confused as to why Sheppard's voice would be coming from inside the room, until his worried brain finally supplied the answer…Rodney. The voice had been McKay's, not Sheppard's. Suddenly, Zelenka found himself staring into a set of pain glazed blue eyes. For a moment Radek was frozen in surprise, his breath catching in his throat. Rodney attempted a weak smirk but only managed a grimace before speaking again with great effort.

"Breath Radek, you're turning blue."

Zelenka blinked slowly before taking a deep breath, unaware that he had actually stopped breathing. Finally Radek's brain caught up with his eyes and he grabbed McKay's nearest hand in relief, unaware just how much seeing Rodney so still had shaken him.

"Rodney!"

"What's wrong? Zelenka…Radek what's going on? What's wrong with Rodney?"

Zelenka winced as Sheppard's voice rang in his ear, concern doubling its volume. McKay gaze became questioning at Radek's expression, but showed a strained humor as Radek responded. "Colonel, please. I need my ear for hearing and you screeching like overgrown magpie is not conducive to healthy ears. Although I believe perhaps magpie has better hair."

Before Sheppard could voice his frustration or a retort, Zelenka continued quickly. "Rodney has decided that he will finally join us. Lazy, yes he is very lazy. He is waiting for me to solve all problems, then he will take credit as always. Expounding on the mastery of his solutions, never crediting the genius behind the curtain."

Below him McKay tried to snort in derision, but instead it came out as a strangled gasp. The hand Radek was clasping spasmed weakly and Rodney's eyes clamped tightly close.

"Ow, oh…not good. That…that was…bad, oh…very bad." Through clenched teeth McKay spoke as he struggled to catch his breath.

Zelenka winced in sympathy as he laid a steadying hand on McKay's trembling shoulder. There was relief in Sheppard's voice as he spoke quickly to Radek. "Let me talk to him Radek, please."

Radek watched as Rodney tried vainly to catch his stuttering breath. "Colonel, perhaps now is not right time. Rodney is in great deal of pain and having difficulty breathing. Not that it will stop that forever flapping mouth, but he probably shouldn't be talking. Where is Dr. Beckett? Is he taking stroll through scenic route? Do we need to remind him Atlantis is not heathered hills of Scotland? Is he on hot date with a certain woolly quadraped?"

Before he could hear Sheppard's answer an unsteady hand wrapped around his radio and pulled it away. With a frown Radek watched as Rodney placed the radio gingerly into his own ear.

"Sheppard."

Sheppard stared at the door in frustration, watching the backs of the engineers who swarmed in frantic patterns around it attempting to open it. He listened to Zelenka ramble as he paced a short distance back and forth in front of the door. One, two, three, turn…one, two, three, turn. The Colonel itched to do something, anything to ease the tension.

He wanted to talk to McKay. God help him he actually wanted to hear that whiny, snippy, annoyingly grating voice. What he wanted even more was to be in there helping instead out here, helpless. Long fingers twitching Sheppard fought the urge to slam an open palm against the door. Suddenly he froze in his tracks as he heard a gasping voice call his name over the radio.

"McKay!"

Weak, instead of grating, it was still music to his ears. Sheppard closed his eyes in relief as Beckett's team appeared at the end of the hall.

"How are you doing?"

There was a pause before the straining voice responded. "Just…peachy Colonel. Having…a party…in here. You missed…the fireworks. Like to…join us…sometime today?" The last word came as more of a wheeze than a word and Sheppard could hear Zelenka's soft urging for Rodney to stop talking.

Sheppard winced at the pain in the physicist voice as Beckett joined him by the door, his face grim. "Next time make sure you get the invitations sent out earlier. Postally impaired, that's you McKay. And you know how I love fireworks. I think I might just pout. Listen, Beckett's here. Looks like his invitation was late too."

McKay's voice was barely audible as he responded. "Nah…just…didn't know…which sheep to bring…as a date."

Beckett shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No, I was just waiting for her to finish getting gussied up. You'd be surprised the lengths a sheep will go to in getting all that hair just right. Now shut up Rodney and give the radio back to Radek."

Rodney's attempt at a response was cut off by a harsh cough and Radek's worried voice responded instead. "Colonel, did you say Carson is here?"

"Aye Radek. Can ye describe his injuries?"

While he spoke with Radek, Carson's expression quickly became still as he waded through the information spilling from the jittery scientist. Sheppard watched closely as Beckett questioned and instructed Zelenka. Gradually the colonel noticed Carson's hands clenching tightly at his sides and his shoulders were hunched slightly with tension. Frowning in an attempt to hide his concern, Sheppard turned as he heard a commotion down the hall. John smiled softly but was not surprised when he saw Ronon and Teyla storming down the corridor, matching scowls planted on their faces.

The colonel cocked an eyebrow in a silent question as they came to a stop in front of him. Sensing his question Ronon shrugged as he spoke. "We were in the jumper waiting to go to the mainland when we heard about the explosion."

Teyla nodded sharply as she stared hard at the door, then shifted her intense gaze to Sheppard. "We came as soon as we heard the cause of the explosion and who was involved. How are they?"

Sheppard felt his frown deepen as he noticed Carson pace quickly to the door, his fingers twitching as if he was fighting the urge to try to open the door with his bare hands.

"Zelenka's fine, a little shaken but uninjured. Rodney however, sounds like he's in pretty rough shape. If the look on Carson's face is any indication…"

Sheppard stopped abruptly as Carson turned to pace back to Sheppard's team, his concern showing past his mask.

"You have to get me in there Colonel."

Zelenka's hands shook as he finished working on Rodney's broken body. Bellow him McKay was trembling even harder than Radek's hands. His face was so pale that it seemed to glow in the darkened room and he grimaced with each struggling breath.

Taking a moment to regroup Radek drew in a deep bracing breath and stared blankly around the shattered room. Gradually Zelenka became aware of Kavanagh for the first time since ordering him to help with the door. The tall scientist was currently standing by the door, his arms crossed as he idly leaned against it.

A wave of disgust hit Radek and he placed a gentle hand on Rodney's shoulder before stalking over to the smirking Kavanagh. "What are you doing? You are suppose to be helping to open door, yes?"

Kavanagh shrugged leisurely. "I can't do anything from this side."

Zelenka stared hard at the smug engineer before shoving him aside to take a better look at the closed door. With a cursory look at the door Zelenka realized that they needed some kind of power source before the would be able to open it. Quickly Radek began sifting through the debris, searching for anything he could use as a power source as Kavanagh remained in his pose of casual indifference.

Rodney's soft voice at first didn't register to Radek, but after a moment of hesitation Zelenka realized that McKay was indeed speaking. Hurriedly he stumbled over to his friend as he responded, "I'm sorry Rodney. I did not hear. I am used to you being…more vocal, yes?"

Rodney's smirk of understanding was strained as the physicist softly repeated himself yet again. "I was saying that you don't need a power source in here. All you need is for someone to connect one outside the door. Then it's a process of interfacing the inner controls with the power source."

Zelenka felt his brow pucker in confusion, something he felt rarely with anyone but McKay. "But without power how do we create interface?"

McKay tried to shrug, but grimaced with the movement before speaking again. "Me."

Radek stared blankly at his friend, wondering if he had hit his head a little too hard. He knew McKay had a tendency to have leaps of logic that few could follow, but normally Zelenka was one of those select few.

Rodney's thin expression of patience was clouded by more than a touch of irritation. "The ATA gene Radek. All we have to do is get power running in the area and I can direct the circuits into a connection, thanks to the Ancients and Carson." With a shaking hand he poked a finger at his head and tried to look smug, but the attempt fell short when he suddenly gasped in pain, closing his eyes tightly.

Radek hurriedly knelt beside his friend. Reaching out he grasped McKay's trembling hand as the scientist laid as still as possible, groaning softly in pain as his body spasmed. Grimly Zelenka met Rodney's glassy gaze when the wave of pain fled and McKay was able to respond to Radek's soft concern.

"Rodney, there is no way that you will be able to make that interface. You cannot even sit up, and Carson would use me as research test subject if I allowed you to try. Big long needles, many big long needles. Did I mention long?" Radek found it unnecessary to fake a shiver along his small frame as he continued. "Besides, your body cannot take pressure. There is another way. I will find it."

Before McKay could respond Kavanagh's obnoxious tones caused both man to glare up at the man. "Zelenka's right. You'll just be wasting our time. Just admit it McKay, for once the great Dr. Rodney McKay cannot save the day. Although, I'm not sure we'll be able to withstand the void from your self-adulation. Why don't you just lay there and stay out of the way, for a change, instead of getting into everything and causing chaos. I think failure suits you."

The satisfied sneer on Kavanagh's face actually had Radek considering picking up a larger piece of debris and using it to smash the expression off the tall scientist's face. He was unaware that Rodney had actually managed to push himself half way up, fueled by rage, until Radek heard a strangled grunt. Before he could turn Radek actually saw a look of pleasure on Kavanagh's haughty face.

Completing his turn Zelenka's rage at the expression quickly froze as he leaned down to see McKay struggling for each breath. Blue eyes shone bright with panic as Rodney stared at his friend, lungs working to frantically draw in the seemingly elusive oxygen they needed. Radek's heart raced as he slammed his hand down onto the radio, speaking even before he had activated it.

"…ckett! Carson, he cannot breath! What do I do! Please, help him!"

Zelenka's voice interrupted Sheppard in mid sentence and the Colonel turned unconsciously stepping back close to the door. Behind him his team shadowed his movement as they stared helplessly between the closed door and an agitated CMO.

Carson muttered an 'oh crap' before quickly responding. His voice was a steady calm as he spoke, carefully concealing his anxiety from the frantic scientist.

"He probably has internal injuries Radek. You need to get him elevated. Lean him against something. His breathing should ease. Not too far up though lad, just enough to relieve the pressure in his lungs."

Carson felt as if his own lungs had stopped working as he waited for Zelenka's response. From the looks of Sheppard and his team he wasn't the only one having difficulty breathing around the sudden tension.

From the corner of eye Carson watched Sheppard reach out to place a slightly trembling hand against the closed door, his expression dark with emotion. Behind the Colonel, Ronon's normally blank expression was one of burning impatience as Teyla stood beside him, her entire body drawn taunt and unnaturally still.

It couldn't have been much more than a few minutes, but it felt like hours before Zelenka's voice finally came back across the radio, shaking slightly with an odd combination of stress and relief.

"His breathing has evened out again. Thank you." Under Zelenka's soft response they could clearly hear a strained but even breathing. Not great, not even good, but at least better.

Carson allowed himself a small sigh of relief and Sheppard closed his eyes as he placed his forehead gently on the door frame. Teyla and Ronon looked from Sheppard to Carson, their expressions a mixture of relief and impatience.

Ronon's voice was a growl as he looked to the scientists busy hooking up a power generator to the relay nearest the door. "We need to get in there now."

The two scientists looked up at the giant looming over them with shock and more than a little apprehension. One of the scientists managed to squeak out a response before returning her attention to the generator.

"We're going as fast as we can go, but the two that are best equipped to get in there quickly are, unfortunately, trapped inside."

Zelenka kept a careful eye on Rodney as he leaned against the wall, blue eyes hidden behind tightly closed eyelids. Long dark eyelashes gradually fluttered against white cheeks as he slowly opened his eyes to meet Radek's intense stare. With a patented McKay eye roll Rodney was able to relieve some of the tension in Zelenka's face. But when Rodney opened his mouth to speak the smaller scientist flew to place a hand to his mouth, face stern.

"No, no more talking, as impossible as that may be to you. The Great Mouth being quiet could even be sign of the apocalypse. We may all get dizzy from additional oxygen not used for your constant yapping, but still we will struggle through."

The glare McKay fixed on him had none of the searing heat he was capable of and when the injured man merely closed his eyes in frustration Zelenka was truly worried.

Moving his hand to McKay's shoulder he squeezed gently before turning to the source of Rodney's current collapse.

Kavanagh's eyes narrowed as he noticed Zelenka's attention shift to him. Slowly Zelenka stalked to the engineer his hand's fisting tightly the closer as he neared the arrogant man. Kavanagh made no move to back away. In fact, his chin raised sharply as an infuriating smirk reappeared, having apparently decided the small scientist was no threat. He was therefore surprised when Radek's fist flew into his face landing squarely on the narrow nose.

With a yelp Kavanagh's hands clamped onto the injured nose, an expression of shock and surprise on his face. He was even further surprised to find Zelenka's furious face pressed close to his just a moment after.

"If you cause any more harm to McKay I will make sure that you get closed into a room with Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon with no immediate exit. Do you understand?"

Kavanagh narrowed his eyes suspiciously before noting Zelenka's steely expression. The tall scientist's normally cold eyes then widened in horror as he consider the implications of the smaller man's words before he nodded his head slowly.

With a deep controlled breath Zelenka pointed at Kavanagh then gestured around the room, his hands jerking with barely suppressed rage.

"You will begin looking for power source while staying clear of Dr. McKay. And you will not stop looking until I have said so."

With one final glare, which was answered by another nod by Kavanagh, Zelenka turned on his heal and strode back to McKay.

Rodney's pale eyes were half lidded, but Radek could still see a twinkle of amusement mixed with satisfaction. With his back firmly to Kavanagh, Zelenka was finally able to shake his hand in pain and allow a grimace to pass over his face. Seeing Radek's reaction, one corner of McKay's mouth twisted upward and he knew that Rodney was working to suppress a snicker.

Radek allowed himself a smirk as he knelt once again to check Rodney's chest. He tried to frown but unable to when he heard Rodney's muted commentary. "Radek Zelenka you're my hero. You'll be the envy of all of Atlantis."

With a shake of his head Radek chuckled quietly as he lifted his jacket to check McKay's chest. What he saw silenced any laughter.

Somberly McKay looked at Zelenka and spoke again, as he stubbornly continued to ignore Radek's earlier warning. "This is all taking too long and we know it. Even _if_, and that's a big _if_, Kavanuagh could found an alternate power source, you'd still have to get it functioning."

Before Zelenka could interrupt, Rodney pushed to continue, his expression determined. "You need them to set up the power so I can finish with the interface. It's the only way we can get out of here quickly and you know it."

Zelenka shook his head stubbornly and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, you are too weak. Setting up the interface could kill you."

Rodney suddenly looked incredibly tired and his blue eyes appeared almost gray with a pain he could no longer conceal.

"Zelenka…Radek please, I don't have the time. This is my only chance. _Please_."

Rodney's voice broke softly as he spoke in a near whisper, allowing Zelenka to see the fear and agony on his face.

Radek swallowed hard as he felt a lump of certainty form in his throat. For McKay to show so much emotion was a confirmation short of Carson himself saying that Rodney's was time was short. With a reluctant nod of agreement Zelenka keyed his radio.

Time seemed to crawl by as Sheppard and his team stood with a fidgeting Dr. Beckett watching a feverishly working science team. After the tenth look at his watch in the last two minutes Sheppard felt his resolve to not ask for an update breaking down. From their positions by the door the science team threw skittish looks over their shoulders, as if expecting an explosion from Atlantis' top team and head physician.

Beside him Sheppard heard a soft growl and he turned in surprise to see Ronon glaring at the scientists. At Sheppard's look he shrugged unapologetically. "They're too quiet, and they're slow. McKay would have it open by now."

The colonel found himself smiling slightly as the Runner eerily keyed in on what had been making him so irritable. The silence was grating, to him it relayed a lack of action. He was use to McKay's constant activity, body gyrating as his hands flew in the air like startled birds. The physicist's constant dialog had at one point in the past two years become comforting, a constant that they needed to settle frazzled nerves.

"Yeah well, maybe we're spoiled. There's a reason Rodney's head of science, or so he likes to tell us…often."

Ronon merely grunted a response and Sheppard found himself looking down at his watch yet again. He had just decided to ask for a progress report when Zelenka's tired voice sounded in his ear.

"Colonel Sheppard, I need to speak with the head of the science team working on door."

With a frown Sheppard gestured to the nervous woman that seem to be leading the team. After a moment of hesitation the scientist slowly walked over to Sheppard, her eyes wary.

Sheppard resisted a growl of his own as he forced himself to calmly hand his radio to her. "Zelenka wants to speak to you."

The scientist placed the radio in her ear with a shaky hand before turning away from the four sets of eyes boring into her. Sheppard turned to see Beckett's questioning look and shrugged his ignorance. His attention was quickly returned to the female scientist as she handed back the radio, her attention already elsewhere. Returning to the others, she began giving orders and her team scrambled to comply. The scientists began to buzz with energy as connections were broken and reconnected elsewhere.

Curious himself Sheppard went to place his radio back in his ear, but not before he could hear Teyla's calm realization.

"Rodney and Zelenka have an idea."

The colonel found himself nodded in agreement as he heard Zelenka's voice sound again in his ear.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

"I'm here Radek, what's going on? Your scientists look like they just got some new marching orders."

There was a moment of hesitation before Zelenka responded. "Can you have Carson join us on same channel? I wish only to get screamed at once."

Sheppard felt his own moment of hesitation take over before gesturing to a curious Carson. With a nod Beckett switched onto the same channel. "I'm listening Radek, go on."

Zelenka's voice was calm and slightly apologetic as he spoke. "We are working on using ancient interfaces connected with our power source in order to open the door. The team is hooking a naquidah generator to the ancient components, all that is needed after that is interface between the two."

There was a pause and Sheppard and Beckett exchanged a wary look as a sudden burst of understanding hit them both, before the colonel spoke.

"And who's doing the interfacing Radek?"

A sigh from Zelenka preceded the next bit of news from Atlantis' second in charge of science. "The interfacing has to be done by someone with ATA gene."

There was another long pause but this time Carson broke the silence. "And this interfacing that needs to be done can be done on this side of the door?"

This time the pause was considerably longer before Radek spoke.

"No. It can only be done from inside the room. Beside, there is no one on your side that has the necessary in depth understanding of the technology as well as the gene."

This time Sheppard didn't allow for any silence. He was speaking before Zelenka finished, his voice made louder by concern.

"You're telling me that the only man that can get you out of the room is currently the one barely conscious who you keep complaining is trying to paint the floor red using his own blood?"

There was a mumble on the radio before a voice snapped out.

"Sheppard, stop being an ass. It's not your decision to make it's mine unless you've suddenly sprouted a brain and plan on taking my position. Because hey, I loved to switch positions, really. Laying here in agony, not so fun. Besides, I've seen what you do when we're not on a mission. I can slouch against a wall as well as the next man."

Beckett shook his head in frustration and the Colonel cursed angrily. "Damn it McKay! I swear you're the most arrogant, stubborn son of bitch in two galaxies. Once, just once, I wish you could actually keep your mouth shut and your hands out of everything. But no, you've got to…"

Sheppard had built himself up to a full rant when a soft voice affectively silenced him. It took a few seconds to realize who was speaking since the normal sarcasm and snap was missing, but the Colonel finally realized the voice was none other than McKay's.

"John, there's no other choice. Waiting is not an option for me."

The sound of his name spoken so gently and patiently by one Rodney McKay brought Sheppard up short. Beside him Beckett laid a gentle, cautionary hand on his shoulder before speaking just as patiently.

"Rodney, on a scale from one to ten, how bad is it?" After a moment in which they could hear McKay struggling to regain his breath he responded.

"Twenty."

When no further complaint issued from the normally whiny physicist, Beckett's face tightened in a grimace of his own. His voice remained calm as he spoke, but Sheppard could see the reluctant acceptance forming in the doctor's eyes as he stared hard at the door.

"All right then, what can we do?"

Beckett's hand tightened almost painfully on Sheppard's shoulder before the colonel responded in turn. "Want us to stoke the coals under your scientists out here? Ronon's already growled at them and I'm sure I can yell and belittle them. It's not you, but it could do in a pinch."

Sheppard could just barely hear Zelenka's voice over the radio as McKay finally caught his breath. "No, must have someone running around like hyperactive tasmanian devil on permanent sugar rush while waving hands around like deadly weapons."

With a strained smile Sheppard responded before McKay could. "I supposed we can give that job to Teyla, she hasn't gotten to work me over with the sticks today. I'm sure she'd be relieved to work some energy off."

McKay's response was still soft but sarcastic as ever. "Always told you I did the job of at least three people."

Zelenka shook his head as he retrieved his radio from a once again quiet McKay. The physicist leaned back heavily on the wall, eyes closed with exhaustion as he worked to breath through the pain. From across the room Radek heard a loud 'humph' of contempt and he turned to see Kavanagh's sneer once again.

"I don't recall telling you to stop looking doctor."

Kavanagh shrugged as he turned to continue his inspection, but he couldn't seem to resist a comment. "It his own funeral, but that's McKay. Has to have all the glory."

Radek felt his blood pressure skyrocket and he was tempted to hit the engineer again. Instead he spoke in a soft dangerous voice that seemed to silence any further commentary.

"It seems that you've forgotten who is responsible for getting us into this situation. If Rodney dies I will do everything possible to make sure that you are held completely accountable for his death. If I have anything to say about it that will include some time in prison and the loss of your entire career. Now get…back…to…work."

With Kavanagh silenced Zelenka turned to the task of getting Rodney over to the door with as minimal amount of pain as possible. McKay watched through heavy lids as Radek finished clearing a path to the door. Wiping away the sweat that was pouring down his eyes Radek was breathing a little heavy himself when he walked back to a quiet McKay.

Before Rodney could make some sarcastic quip about how seeing Zelenka work was a shock to his already weakened system, Radek began the grim process of getting Rodney ready to move.

"You know this would be easier with another set of arms."

Radek stopped suddenly at McKay's comment and took a moment to look into the painriddled face of his friend. With a sigh Zelenka continued to position the injured man's legs. "I do not trust him. We will get halfway there and he will 'accidently' drop you or he will stumble and fall on you. The possibilities are endless and exceedingly painful."

With a grimace McKay tried to shift into a more comfortable position and stopped short as the pain flared dangerously. With clenched teeth Rodney spoke through the agony. "I'm not a light man Radek. And I'm not going to be able to help at all."

Zelenka frowned and shook his head stubbornly. "No, but we will manage without questionable help of Atlantis' most inept engineer. What would Colonel Sheppard say? Oh yes, just settle back and enjoy ride."

With a soft snort that ended in another grimace Rodney laid his head back in acceptance. Over his radio Sheppard's normally droll tones were tense as he relayed the science team's progress.

"All right Radek, you've got a green light out here. Everything is ready to go. How about on your end?"

Zelenka moved to stand next to Rodney and prepared to slide behind the injured man. McKay looked at him warily before carefully sipping in a shallow breath and bracing himself.

"We were just about to move to the door. This may take a bit, so give us a few minutes."

Sheppard was unusually quiet as he responded. "Good luck."

Next Radek heard Beckett's soothing voice over the channel. "Radek let Rodney have the radio please. I think he'll be needing the distraction."

With a nod of agreement he belatedly realized Carson couldn't see, Zelenka placed the radio in Rodney's ear. McKay made no comment, but looked relieved at hearing Carson's reassuring tones.

Slowly and as gently as possible Radek eased Rodney forward inch by inch until he could fit in the space behind him. Waiting a few seconds for Rodney's tight nod between nearly silent gasps, Zelenka stepped behind the injured scientist and slid him down trying to ignore his friend's trembling.

Radek could hear the soft encouraging murmurs of Carson and the Colonel coming from the radio as the physicist worked to mute his moans of pain. Halfway to the door Zelenka eased Rodney against his chest and knelt to give them both a chance to catch their breath. Radek tried to ignore the soft sob of pain as he supported the a now violently shaking McKay. He hated seeing the normally hyper scientist in so much pain and hearing his friend struggling against tears made Zelenka's jaw clench painfully.

After a minute of heavy gasps Radek felt Rodney's hand weakly grasp his with encouragement before hearing his soft whisper.

"Almost there, let's get this over with."

Nodding he briefly tightened his grip in sympathy before finishing the trek across the room. When they finally reached the door Zelenka slid down behind Rodney and held his friend as his body shook with tremors of shock and pain.

Sheppard and Beckett shared stony expressions as they attempted to support their friend verbally during the painful trip across the room. Teyla and Ronon stared intently at the two men as they responded to the soft whimpering issuing from the injured scientist.

The Colonel's voice was almost desperate as he spoke. "Come on McKay, almost there. Just a few minutes and you'll have that door open."

Both men tilted their heads as they listened to something the scientist said before they frowned deeply. Beckett's voice was calm but his tense posture spoke volumes. "Yes, you get that door open and I promise you get only the good stuff."

With a sigh of frustration Carson stalked to his waiting med team, checking his supplies for what seemed the hundredth time while Sheppard moved to stand beside his tense team members.

"How is he?" Teyla and Ronon barely restrained themselves from pouncing on the Colonel before he had stopped.

Sheppard stared at the door, the science team, and finally the med team, before turning to his own team. Ronon frowned at the tense expression on their team leader's face as he spoke.

"He's in a lot of pain, he's struggling, and Zelenka sounds scared."

Teyla's chin tilted sharply as he responded. "And Rodney?"

Sheppard breathed out sharply before looking at both Ronon and Teyla. "He's scared too. Beckett thinks we're working on borrowed time."

Ronon's deep growl rumbled out before Teyla could respond. "Beckett say that?"

The Colonel turned to once again look at the waiting med team. "He didn't have to say it. It's written all over his face."

Zelenka's world had once again narrowed down to watching McKay work. Normally this was a process that he secretly greatly enjoyed, although he would never admit it even under extreme duress. However, at the moment Radek found no pleasure as he was forced to watch his friend struggling against a rapidly failing body.

Rodney's hands shaking violently from a mixture of shock, pain, and exhaustion was about as far from an enjoyable experience as Zelenka could get. Being forced to sit quietly by and see his friend ignore the tears of pain streaming down his own face as he forced himself to continue making connections was an event Radek never wanted to live. Yet he continued to push and prod McKay through the repairs, even when he could barely keep his head up or his eyes open.

Radek was completely focused on every move the physicist made, every shift, every gasp. His breath caught each time McKay took a ragged breath in, afraid that this time another wouldn't follow.

"Radek."

His name was spoken so incredibly softly that it almost sounded like another exhalation. Zelenka looked to see frightened blue eyes focused almost blindly on the crystals in front of them.

With a strained breath of his own through lungs that felt as is they'd suddenly gone on strike, Zelenka responded.

"It's okay Rodney, you're almost there."

It had been their mantra through the long minutes. Whenever McKay hesitated or seemed unable to continue Radek would repeat the simple phrase in the hope that his friend could rally one more time, just one more time. Each time Rodney had managed to pull the energy and determination from deep reserves to continue, but Zelenka new that those reserves had to be nearing depletion.

McKay's sigh stuttered with his trembling body as he turned a face gray with exhaustion to Zelenka.

"No."

The simple word completely drained all the oxygen in Zelenka's lungs. The day that Rodney McKay found his own limit as to what he could do was a day Radek had seen once, but wished never to see again, especially on this day.

Before Zelenka could utter one of the profoundly asinine denials running through his mind Rodney smiled weakly, merely an upturn of a corner on one side of his thin mouth.

"We're not almost there, we're there."

With that said McKay closed his eyes briefly to send a final mental command to the awaiting ancient system and the doors opened nonchalantly, smoothly, and without any fanfair. In poured fresh, cool, clean, air followed immediately by the surprised shouts of the waiting masses outside.

Radek turned to his friend his mouth opened in stunned surprise, and was barely able to react in time to catch the crumbling physicist. Zelenka yelled for Beckett even as he pulled the injured man to him, cradling him carefully against his chest as he waited for the med team to swarm around them.

Sheppard was standing stiffly his arms crossed with impatience when suddenly the door they had all been staring at for hours slid open with no warning. Everyone froze in surprise as smoke curled along the floor and light from the corridor flooded into the darkened room. The moment of stunned silence was broken when everyone's eyes adjusted and they witnessed the collapse of Atlantis' head scientist into Zelenka's arms. The small man held the larger man protectively to him as the group outside burst into action.

Unaware that he had attempted to rush into the room, Sheppard only realized he had moved forward when two strong hands on either shoulder pulled him back. Momentarily distracted the Colonel tried to pull away, but was once again held tight. With a scowl Sheppard turned to find Teyla's hand on one shoulder as Ronon's large hand curled over and completely covered the other shoulder.

Teyla's normally melodic voice was tight with tension as she responded to his scowl. "Rodney needs medical attention and we would only be getting in the way."

Sheppard found himself in a stare down with the rest of his team, body held taunt as steel, before Teyla's logic sunk in. With a sigh the Colonel let some of the tension drained from his body as he turned back to watch the med team buzzing around the two scientists. In just a few minutes McKay was loaded onto a gurney and connected to various monitors as the team prepared him for the trip to the infirmary.

The physicist was still throughout the entire process and Sheppard felt the tension return with a vengeance, instantly knotting muscles. When they were almost ready to go Beckett gestured the Colonel and his team closer, his face taut. Sheppard was beside the scientist in the blink of an eye leaning in to take the closest limp hand in his own. His chest tightened as he got his first good look at his friend and he understood Carson's grim expression.

The normally animated face was ashen and lined with effort and pain. His lips were bluish in tint and quivered as his body shook in shock. Long dark eyelashes lay tight against nearly transparent cheeks and brown hair was plastered across the high forehead. As John watched blue eyes cracked opened and shifted to see his team beside him. His mouth moved and Sheppard bent close in order to hear the nearly nonexistent voice.

"Next time…I throw…party. No Kavanagh…party crashing. Less fireworks…more food…more…"

The Colonel gripped the trembling hand tighter as McKay broke off suddenly with a gasp of pain. The shaking grew more violent as Beckett pushed past John, gently disengaging their hands as he shouted instructions to the med team. In a flurry of movement McKay was whisked down the hall, the med team working frantically over the writhing scientist the entire way.

The sudden silence that followed was heavy with anxiety as those left behind watched the retreating med team. Sheppard was about to follow when he remembered the other two scientists still in the room. Turning he found a pale Zelenka covered with soot and blood sitting in a daze by the door. Beside him a nurse checked him over, but he seemed unaware of the attention as he stared blankly down the hall. Squatting directly in front of the quiet scientist John waited patiently until the blue eyes gradually shifted to meet his steady gaze.

"Radek, you okay?" Zelenka was quiet a moment longer before shaking his head slowly back and forth.

"No, no I'm not okay. He was in such pain and there was blood, too much blood and I couldn't do anything. Quiet, he was so quiet and I kept pushing him and pushing him. And there was nothing…I...could not do anything. I could only catch him when he fell." Radek voice faded as he finished. "Not okay, definitely not okay." Closing his eyes as if to shut out the recent memories Zelenka slumped further against the wall in exhaustion, shaking hands sliding through wild hair.

Reaching out Sheppard gripped one bent shoulder in understanding. Crouching next to Radek he heard a rumble of anger behind him and turned slightly to see Teyla and Ronon glaring across the room. If they had been dogs the hair on their backs would have been standing on end. Following their stares the Colonel saw Kavanagh stepping out from deeper within the room, his chin titled high.

Before the John could speak he heard what he assumed was a curse from behind him and when he turned he noticed that Zelenka was no longer slumped against the wall. In fact, the scientist's eyes were narrowed in a furious glare as he spit words out at the other scientist.

"Your time in Atlantis is over Kavanagh. The next time Dedealus comes you will be on it, I promise you this. I can only hope Rodney will be there to give you farewell. I'm sure it will involve humiliation galore. I will cherish memory. Copious recording will enable us all to commemorate blessed event. Perhaps Rodney will be willing to listen to some ideas on proper send off. Although I doubt that he will need them. He can be very…creative."

Sheppard allowed himself a dry chuckle before fixing Kavanagh with a cold gaze. "I'm not going to put a guard on you. But after you've been examined and released I expect you to return to you quarters. You will stay there until after the investigation."

The Colonel watched as Kavanagh adopted a look of contempt while opening his mouth to respond, but Sheppard continued smoothly.

"And if I find out you have done anything but I will personally select a security watch for your room and I will consider it a confession of guilt on your behalf. You will then be brought up on charges and your return to Earth will be far from comfortable."

As he spoke Sheppard rose and walked over to the silent engineer. The Colonel loomed over the scientist as he allowed his anger to focus on the arrogant man. His eyes were deadly, his glare piercing. At the tone in his voice Zelenka felt a shiver sliver down his spine.

"Do we have an understanding doctor?"

With a wary look to Sheppard, Zelenka, and then finally to the dark expressions of Teyla and Ronon, Kavanagh nodded reluctantly, a spark a terror in his eyes. Seeing the nod, John turned sharply on his heel and strode quickly back to Zelenka. Reaching down he offered the tired scientist a hand up and after pulling Radek to his feet the two made their way down the corridor. Behind them Teyla and Ronon spared a final menacing scowl at Kavanagh before striding from the room to follow the Colonel and the scientist.

McKay first became aware of the pressure, or the lack thereof, on his chest. He decided that breathing was a wonderful, glorious sensation when it didn't feel like you were attempting to breath through a broken straw with one very large elephant sitting on your chest.

The next thing Rodney noticed was the metallic taste in his mouth and the spinning in his head. This could only mean medication, the serious kind. Frowning slightly he tried to remember why he required the good stuff and had a vague recollection of something involving Kavanagh. His frown deepened as he found his thoughts disorganized and chaotic. He couldn't seem to get his brain to create order and that was extremely disconcerting to his usually lightening quick mind.

Vaguely he could hear an annoying beeping which oddly reminded him of the high chirp his cell phone had made when it's battery was low. Irritated by the sound, he tried to opened his mouth to snarl at whomever couldn't take the hint and just plug the damn thing in, only his mouth wouldn't open. The beep became more rapid as he became more confused. Moving his mouth was something he did often, and with much vigor, not being able to was terrifying.

His entire body felt like lead as he struggled to move even a pinky, to blink and eye, anything. Panicking at his inability to control both his brain and body McKay began to struggle against the fog that surrounded him. The beeping continued to increase in volume and tempo as he fought harder and he became aware of a gentle pressure squeezing his hand.

As if he was down a long tunnel he heard Sheppard's voice faintly in his ear, followed by Carson's comforting brogue. "McKay, didn't your mother ever tell you that if you keep frowning like that your face may freeze that way?"

"That would explain things a wee bit though, wouldn't it? Come on Rodney, enough with the frown now, let's see those baby blues. Pop 'em open lad, you've been sleeping long enough."

Rodney focused on the strangely soothing voices as the fog started to fade away and he realized that he could see light through he closed eyelids. His hand tightened on the one holding his as he worked on opening lids that felt like they had been sewn together. With the same intensity that he brought to his work McKay finally forced his weary eyes open and tried to see through the blinding light.

Zelenka's voice sounded from his left as he stared blearily at the infirmary ceiling. "Ah, finally sleeping beauty awakes. We were afraid that Teyla would have to make sacrifice and kiss you."

McKay had a dozen witty responses, but was surprised when instead all he managed was a muffled moan. A chilling horror set in as he realized he had a tube down his throat. With strength he didn't think he had he pulled both hands up as he twisted his body in the bed.

Suddenly firm hands were holding him down and he had a face full of John Sheppard as the Colonel spoke firmly. "Whoa there Rodney. Calm down. Doctor Zee's just kidding about the Teyla thing. I'd have brought in Carter for you anyway. I got your back."

McKay stared at the dark circles, disheveled hair, even more so than usual, and unshaven face of Sheppard as he held Rodney still. Seeing the worry warring with relief on his friend's face Rodney slowly forced himself to relax under the hands. With a sigh Sheppard released his hold on Rodney's shoulder, but maintained the grip on his hand as he sat lightly.

Shifting his eyes over McKay was now able to see Zelenka mirroring the Colonel, one hand on his shoulder the other tight on his wrist. If possible Zelenka looked worse than Sheppard. Haunted eyes were set in an exhausted face while he searched Rodney's face as if afraid he might disappear at any moment.

Frustrated with his inability to communicate and the lack of answers he was receiving, McKay narrowed his eyes and grunted, trying to gesture to his throat. Before either man could respond Carson finally came into view and placed a hand lightly on his chest.

"Easy lad. I know you want it out, and I'll be taking it out now. This won't exactly be pleasant for you. But I need you to calm down, take a deep breath then blow out. Understand?"

After receiving a small nod Beckett locked eyes with Rodney, his gaze supportive as he pulled while McKay pushed out the air. Carson was right, it wasn't pleasant and Rodney fought against the urge to gag as Beckett finished pulling the tube out.

Finally free to talk McKay looked to Zelenka's ragged face again and forced out an impossibly soft 'sorry…you okay?'.

Zelenka stared blankly at Rodney, frozen in his seat and McKay was afraid the scientist hadn't heard him, until he felt the pressure increase almost painfully on the wrist Radek still held. Blinking rapidly Zelenka looked away as he spoke in a rough voice.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I stay in my nice comfortable lab from now on. If you want a field trip it will only be to commissary. Food there is dangerous enough, meatloaf could strangle small bear. Could also serve as hockey puck, dangerous but predictable. No other field trips with you. Can't attract a girlfriend, but you attract trouble. Trouble has major hots for you. Perhaps you wear bull's eye on undershirts?"

Rodney swallowed the possible sarcastic responses, instead gifting the small scientist with the rare opportunity to release his tension without an acerbic retort.

"Now you've both seen him awake. The tube is gone. And I'm sure he'll be harassing my staff to their wits end in no time. You'll both be off to bed now to get some much needed sleep, doctor's orders."

Radek gave one final squeeze to Rodney's wrist before rising slowly with a nod and hesitantly heading toward the door. McKay struggled to talk above a strained whisper as he called out.

"Radek."

The exhausted man turned, both eyebrows raised.

"Thanks."

With a small smile and nod, he waved as he slipped through the door.

Shifting his gaze Rodney was not surprised to see Sheppard remained firmly planted in a near crippling chair Beckett had scrounged up as incentive to convince visitors to stay as little as possible. The aforementioned master of torture currently had his eye on one Lt. Colonel who was doing an amazing impression of being unaware by the doctor's pointed glare.

Rodney raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched the silent conversation taking place beside him. He could almost hear the words. 'Now Colonel, I believe it's time you were attending to your own bed.' 'Ah, but doc, can't I stay a little longer?'-pout, pout, puppy dog eyes. Rodney had the sudden urge to check the Colonel's file to see his age. At times like these Rodney could swear John was truly an eight year old posing as a grown-up.

As the silent war between the two continued, Rodney took a moment to examine his friend closely. Noting the barely contained relief in the hazel eyes and the tense shoulders even in the midst of the normal slouch. In a rare burst of intuition Rodney sensed the storm underlining the casual posture of his friend and understood that a fight was going to occur of epic proportion if Carson continued to push.

With a carefully considered grunt Rodney found two intense stares shift onto him. Every movement seeped what little energy that remained from his healing body, yet he focused all of his attention on relieving the tension singing through the room.

Rolling his eyes in what he hoped wasn't obvious false annoyance Rodney attempted to speak with his usual sarcastic snap.

"Oh please, could you two take your little power trip outside, injured man resting here. If I wanted a show I'd have Teyla and Ronon do some sparring. Next to that you two are less-than-impressive, pitiful really."

When the two glares settled into an amused exchange, Rodney took of quick minute to catch his strained breath. Hoping the two wouldn't notice how quickly he was weakening or the wince when he swallowed, Rodney continued before his strength faded completely.

"For Pete's sake, just let him stay already Carson. You know he's just going to sneak back in later anyway. Why not save yourself the aggravation, I'll kick him out myself soon. I'll just drool a small lake while sleeping and he'll flee in disgust."

Beside him Sheppard remained wisely silent as Carson's blue eyes narrowed in contemplation of the injured scientist. After a long moment of consideration the doctor finally sighed softly and turned back to the Colonel, his tone firm.

"Just a little bit Colonel. He needs his rest and despite what you may believe you do not have the most restful personality."

Sheppard clutched his chest dramatically in an attempt to hide his obvious relief as he responded lightly.

"Oh Carson, I'm crushed, you wound me."

Pale eyes narrowed even further as Carson glared at the smiling soldier. Sheppard's face quickly sobered as he raised both hands in a quiet sign of submission.

"I'll be on my best behavior, cross-my-heart Carson."

After one last long stare Carson turned his attention back to the injured scientist watching the two with wary eyes.

"And you, no more talking! In fact, sleep is my prescription for the moment. I've already had you in here for three days and I can only take some much drool myself. Rest. The sooner you rest the sooner I can be rid of you."

Rodney's stubborn gaze softened at the doctor's gruff tone, knowing the doctor was more than a bit stressed himself, until he recalled two words in particular.

"Three days!"

Carson scowled at hearing McKay's strained voice again before sighing softly. "Aye lad. Ye lost a great deal of blood and spent quite a bit of time in surgery to boot. There was a lot of shrapnel doing a fine job of hiding and some internal injuries as well. Now I want no more talking and a lot more resting. I'll be back in few minutes to check on you."

With a gentle pat to a sheet covered knee and one last stern look to the Colonel, Carson retreated to his office.

Sheppard reclined back into the incredibly uncomfortable chair knitting his hands nonchalantly behind his head as he gazed down his nose at McKay. The injured scientist was gazing back, but the Colonel could see the effort it was taking to keep suddenly heavy eyelids up.

For the moment Sheppard was content within the comfortable silence and the knowledge that his friend would soon enough be destroying that silence. Seeing McKay freed from the vent, hearing his gentle breathing unaided now, John was finally able to feel his knotted muscles loosen. With the loss of tension came a crushing exhaustion and suddenly the chair didn't seem so hard or nearly as uncomfortable as it should seem.

Sheppard watched as McKay's eyelids gradually lowered and felt his own body sink lower into the chair in response. The colonel waited until those long lashes had almost settle down against thankfully gradually coloring cheeks before he spoke softly.

"Hey McKay?"

He waited patiently for McKay's softly hummed reply before continuing. Hazel eyes taking careful observation as he forced his voice to remain as innocent as possible.

"Did you really call Colonel Carter a 'dumb blond'?"

Blue eyes snapped open and a heated glare followed soon after as Sheppard could no longer contain his evil grin of triumph. Enjoying the idea that he had many more days to pick on his friend Sheppard shifted to avoid butt coma as he closed his eyes. With a sigh of satisfaction the Colonel felt his own eyelids closing, McKay's mumbled curses soothing him to sleep.


End file.
